nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Avengers VS Ultron
Disney Heroes Episode: Avengers VS Ultron Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, the Disney Heroes, Avengers and SHIELD launch a Final Battle against Ultron that will determine on either saving the Earth, or bringing Global Extinction. Episode Recap We last left from Ultimate Ultron Episode where the Disney Heroes and Avengers created a 18 year-old Female Keyblade Master named Lighting and they head to Sokovia so they can rescue Elastigirl & Black Widow while planning to destroy Ultimate Ultron before the enemy can use the Vibranium Project to trigger Global Extinction. So can they save the day before Time runs out? Find out now... The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Quotes (The Disney Heroes & Avengers enter Sokovia near sunrise) Narrator: 'In our last episode, the Disney Heroes and Avengers along with a created 18 year-old Female Keyblade Master named Lighting confront Ultimate Ultron. (The Hulk and Black Widow escape to the huge rising platiform as a chunk of land starts to rise) (Ann Possible, Void and a few new allies skydive into the Battlefield of Sokovia) (Elastigirl is rescued by Mr. Incredible, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Frozone) Narrator: 'Things are going well, but when Ultimate Ultron activated the Vibranium Project, a large chunk of land is rising and once it reaches 30,000ft, it'll trigger Global Extinction when Ultron press the large button of the Vibranium Core' (Iron Man rescues a Family from the crumbling Skyscraper) Narrator: 'Kale and Caulifla perform the Fusion and became Kefla. And it's a good idea because the large land might reach the target height any minute, plus Ultimate Ultron has a plan of his own...' Ultimate Ultron: 'I have no idea what Game Plan you're forming...but it looks like your Team has only 10 minutes left' Narrator: 'Can The Team & Avengers finally destroy Ultimate Ultron and blow up the large chunk of land in time? Find out today!' (First Lines of the Episode) (The Avengers took out a few more Ultron Robots as the large chunk of land rises higher) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Tony, you have a plan?' Iron Man: 'I found to way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear' Captain America: 'I asked for a solution, not a escape plan' Iron Man: 'The impact radius is getting bigger by the minute, we're gonna have to make a choice' Akima: 'So the options is everyone here against everyone down there?' Cale: 'There's gotta be another way' Captain America: 'I'm not leaving this rock with one person on it' Black Widow: 'Where am I gonna get a view like this?' (Nick Fury): 'I'm glad you asked that, because it's about to get better' (Then the SHIELD Air Carrier 2.0 appears from the large cloud) Nick Fury: 'We made an Upgrade and there's a few dust balls, but she'll do' Super Saiyan Kefla: (She destroys 2 Ultron Robots) 'Now this is gonna be a great story' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'If we get through this, I'll cancel your Suspension' Elastigirl: 'We got an army of Mini-Ultrons heading towards us' Mr. Incredible: 'You get the Bomb Stealth and take out many of the Mini-Ultrons while we take out most of them' Elastigirl: 'But who's going to protect the Kids?' Violet: 'Mom, just finish your mission while the Avengers help Ann & the Team. I'll watch Jack-Jack' (Akima uses her Mini- I-Pod to find a song that'll make Ultimate Ultron lose his Defense skills) Akima: 'I found it....the ultimate dance song' Elastigirl: (She hooks it on the large Sound Device) 'It's ready, now activate it' Ultimate Ultron: 'You cannot destroy me, I'm unstoppable' Thor: 'I am Thor, son of Odin. And as long I have my Stamina left inside me...I'm running out of tricks here, are you ready?' (Then Lighting uses Thor's lighting Hammer and she hits Ultimate Ultron across) Lighting: 'You need strong skills to use this Hammer' (Then Akima press a song and it's activated before Ultimate Ultron can attack again) (Song: 'Macarena' plays) Ultimate Ultron: 'What is this?' (Then he sees all 4 of his Laser Gun Turrets blow up) Elastigirl: 'That is the dance song?' (Akima does the Macarena dance move) Akima: 'Correct, this will give the Avengers an advantage' Kairi: 'Wow, now this is what I call a 'Dance-Off' (Then she and Aqua did the Macarena dance move) (Then Violet, Android 18, Videl, Kim Possible, Joss Possible and Spider-Man did the Macarena dance move also) (At a safe distance, Negan hears this while retreating on the Imperial Shuttle with Arat, Simon, Regina and 10 surviving 'Saviors') Negan: 'Turn that damn song off' Simon: 'I don't think we can, it's been broadcast worldwide' (Then all 4 Ultron Inventing spots blows up by the bomb that Iron Man has planted) Negan: 'No! The Ultron Project is wiped out' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Here comes the big finish, now hit it' (Then she, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Iron Rescue did the Macarena dance move for the big finish) Super Saiyan Kefla: 'I'm ready for some Smashing on Mini-Ultrons' (She glides to battle Ultimate Ultron) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'That's a great thing to say. Go get him, tiger' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'I got a plan, if we create a heat seal, we'll blow up the area before it impacts' (Violet): 'The last of the people are boarding now' Thor: 'We're out of time, they're coming for the Core' Iron Man: 'Avengers, it's time to work for a living' (The Avengers and Heroes form a circle to protect the Drill Device) (Goku, Vegeta, Kefla, Cale, Akima and Thor shows up as Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Riku and Lighting arrived) Black Widow: 'So what's the drill?' Iron Man: This is the drill. If Ultron gets his hand on the core button and press it, we lose' Iron Man: 'Reroute everything into my Reactor Chest, we got 1 shot at this. Thor, on my Mark, just use your Lighting Hammer into the Vibranium' (Then as the large Chunk of land starts falling, Iron Man fires an laser beam from his Mark-48 Suit's chest to power up the Vibranium) Iron Man: 'Now!' (Thor slams the device hard with his Lighting Hammer and the entire chunk of land crumbles to small pieces as it lands into the water) Lighting: 'You're the only one left' Ultimate Ultron: 'It does not matter...they're doomed' Vision: 'That's where you're wrong, the humans have a lot to learn by your threat' Ultimate Ultron: 'How did you know?' Lighting: 'I was born yesterday' (Then she kills Ultimate Ultron with her Keyblade) (Last lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Compound with a new 3 Story Mansion in Staten Island near New York City) Nick Fury: 'The only key word we handle before & after major battles....is 'Trouble'. No matter who wins or loses, Trouble comes around' Ann Possible: 'I'm glad the Earth is safe once again, thanks to me, Goku and Tony Stark' Tony Stark: 'Thanks for all your help, and I think we'll meet sometime in a week or so' Thor: 'But Thanos is somewhere in the other Galaxy, we should hope for the best' Kim Possible: 'For now, my Mom and I gotta take care of baby Anne' Heroes: (Laughs) Gallery Ann Possible, Kim, Monque and a few girls see the Avengers on LIVE TV after ending Ultron.png|Ann Possible, Kim, Monique and a few girls saw the News that the United Nations and Avengers has signed the Junior Avengers Bill The Avengers new Jet Plane avoids incoming Mini-Missiles.png|The Avengers Stealth Bomber Elastigirl pilots the Avengers new Jet Plane.png|Elastigirl said as she pilots the Avengers Stealth Bomber 'Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit Oxygen' Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Drama Category:Sports